


Associative Memory

by a_loquita, supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin!fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>freecabinporn.com - Inspiration for your quiet place somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Associative Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I ran across this tumblr blog called "[Cabin Porn](http://freecabinporn.com/)" and promptly shared it on LJ. [a_loquita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita) did what any good Sam/Jack fan would do and wrote comment!fic, using the Cabin Porn prompt. Then I wrote some pr0n to go with her fic. Then, several months later, we edited and ta-da! Fic for your enjoyment. :)

Jack's pretty sure the e-mail was sent with innocent intentions. Primary because it was from Cassandra and anything to do with her is totally innocent in his mind. (He has stopped Carter mid-sentence before when discussions of Cassandra's life begin to meander toward anything _not_ innocent. Look, he gets that Cassie's a grown-up young lady now, with a college degree, a real job, and a long-term boyfriend. He just really does not want to know the details, and prefers to think that the boyfriend sleeps on the floor.)

So, yeah, innocent, he's pretty sure of it. Also, people posting stuff to the blog that Cassie emailed him are probably innocent as well. It's just pictures of cabins, after all. Even though the title of the blog is "[Cabin Porn](http://freecabinporn.com/)" it doesn't include anything explicit. The content appears to be lots and lots of cool pictures of interesting looking cabins, or cabins found in unusual locations, that sort of thing.  
  
Cassie's note that accompanied the link to the blog read simply:  
  
 _Uncle Jack, I thought you'd enjoy this. Love, Cassie_  
  
Sweet girl; very thoughtful and innocent.  
  
So why is he currently sitting in his pentagon office with sweat forming at his brow? He's never been so grateful that his desk has a privacy panel, because if anyone were to walk in here right now, the growing bulge in his pants would be embarrassing for everyone involved.  
  
Well. Unless it were Carter that walked in.  
  
Ack! What is he doing to himself? She's off world! She's off world, and he's lonely, and he's looking at page after page of cabins and getting totally hot. With no way to release himself from this torture because he's at work. And also, that "Carter-is-off-world" thing. But the more he looks at cabins, the more he's thinking about all the things he's done with Carter inside _his_ cabin. How awesome it would be to visit all of these cabins with her, and do things to her at these cabins too.  
  
He has to pull his eyes away, and drops his head into his hands while taking calming breaths.  
  
After a moment, a thought occurs. Why should he be the only one to suffer? It's not his fault his best girl happens to be a kick-ass, space-traveling, super-scientist. She could choose to stay at home and be his professional bed warmer. But no, she's gotta be all awesome, so much so that the top brass send her to places in the far reaches of the universe. But thanks to geniuses like her, even the far reaches of the universe can send and receive e-mail now, so Jack decides to share.  
  
He sits up, clicks open his e-mail program, and composes a quick note that reads: _Hey Carter, hope you're having a super day_. Then he copies and pastes the link, signs the note, and hits send.  
  
Half an hour later, he hears the soft "ding" noise his computer makes when he's got new mail. He clicks to open it:  
  
 _You're evil. –S_  
  
She's not supposed to be back on Earth for another week, but if he knows Carter like he thinks he does... The computer dings again, this time her message reads:  
  
 _Be on the next flight to MN. xox_  
  
Jack leans back in his chair and grins victory. But before he can pick up the phone to tell his assistant to book him on the 17:00 to MSP, a third email comes.  
  
 _Never mind with the flight; be ready for pick up at 19:30. -S_  
  
"Pick up" meaning the Asgard beam location/coordinates in the Homeworld Security offices. Jack's chuckling now; oh, the privileges of power. He opens his eCalendar. Tomorrow doesn't look great, but if he got his 10:00 meeting moved, and the _Hammond_ to beam him back by 10:30, he could have 15 whole hours with Carter...  
  
Carter at his cabin.  
  
Oh yeah, bring on the cabin porn.  
  
***  
  
19:30 on the dot and he is on the _Hammond_. The transport officer doesn't even seem mildly curious – just asks him if he is ready to beam again to his next coordinates. So by 19:35 he is standing in front of the porch of his cabin. And there is Carter, leaning against the porch frame, wearing nothing but one of his old flannel shirts – buttoned once, strategically – giving him tantalizing glimpses of curves and a breathtaking view of her long, bare legs. Her hair flows free around her shoulders, and when his eyes finally wander back up to her face, she is grinning at him.  
  
"Now _that's_ cabin porn," he says, bounding up the two steps of the porch to her. And then she is on him, lips mashed against his, hands simultaneously pulling him closer and pushing his clothes off. She doesn't stop for a second when his loosened pants make him trip; she just follows him down, straddling his waist with her thighs, her lips never losing contact with his skin.  
  
The strategically-closed button goes pinging off the side of the cabin when he rips her shirt open and down off her shoulders, but Jack only has thought for all the skin now revealed to him. He slides his hands down her sides from chest to hip and back again; lets her breasts fill his palms and drags his thumbs over her nipples, smiling at her whimper of pleasure. She lifts her head from his neck to kiss him deep and sure, and he groans into her mouth when her own wandering hands free his dick from his boxers. She strokes him twice, hard, before sitting up, her mouth coming away from his with a wet pop.  
  
Her shirt hangs off her elbows and her lips are wet and red and swollen, and _God,_ the lust-filled look in her eyes might be the hottest thing ever. Then she lifts up slightly and sinks down on his cock, and Jack's head thunks back on the deck of the porch. He grabs her hips and pulls her down as tight against him as he can, breathing deep to maintain some control.

Her urgent "Jack!" and the realization that neither of them is going to last long gets him moving, thrusting up into her, hard, as she sinks down again and again and again, blinding him with sensation. Her desperate pace soon falters, and she arches her back in a long, frozen moment of ecstasy, before sliding bonelessly against him. Sparks fly behind his eyelids as Jack clutches her tight, thrusts home, and follows her into bliss.

Long minutes later, he feels her smile against his neck, and then chuckle softly. Jack kind of feels like laughing too, since they just jumped each other like two sex-crazed teenagers. He tightens his arms around her and breathes in the springtime breeze that floats over them, bringing the fresh scent of the pond and sunshine to mix with the perfume of Carter's shampoo. She hums and stretches up to kiss him slow and sweet, and when she pulls back, there is a sparkle in her eye.

"Uh-uh," she corrects, kissing his nose, " _that_ was Cabin Porn."


End file.
